She was Gone
by WalksInTheMoonlight
Summary: This is from the Mummy returns when Evy dies. What was going through each of their minds at the end?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the thoughts in my head. This is from the Mummy Returns where Evy dies. This is my first fanfic so R&R but no flames please. Only constructive criticism Enjoy

Rick's P.O.V.

She was gone and the world was dark.

How could she leave? Doesn't she know how much I need her? Evy Evy come back..

Please come back… I can't survive without you.

I lay my head on her chest, feeling the warmth leaving her. I can feel myself getting colder, as if I am dying with her. In a way I am. She is my heart, without her my body works but I am dead inside.

Take care of Alex she says. I couldn't even take care of her, how could I take care of our son? I can't do it Evy, I can't. I raise my head and look at our son. He is looking at her with such devastation and heartbreak that I can't look at him for long. I imagine my face has the same look. I lay my head back on my wife's chest, trying to listen for anything noise, anything, that shows she hasn't left. I hear nothing.

I hear my son and brother-in-law talking to me. They sound very far away and I can't make out what they are saying. I raise my head from my Evy and look at them. My son is looking at me like I have all the answers, like I can wake his mom up and we can all go home. I have no answers, I have no plan, I have nothing but the empty shell of someone I love.

Damn that Imhotep and his Mistress! They will PAY!

I feel a steely cold rage envelope me. I embrace it, welcome it, and wrap it around me like a shroud. Anything is better than feeling the despair and sadness. I look at Jonathan and Alex. They sense the change in me, I think they are afraid but I don't care. I CAN'T care. I hug Alex once last time and turn to Jonathan.

"Jonathan, I need you to stay out here and watch after Alex. No matter what happens you take care of him, do you understand?" I need Alex to live. He is the best of both of us, and he needs to grow up and live. I feel a prick of sadness where my heart once resided, but I don't let it take hold. I can't let it take hold. If I do I may not be able to do what needs to be done.

"What are you going to do?" Jonathan asks with a quiver in his voice. If I had any feelings left, I might have felt sorry for him.

"Just promise me that you will take care of Alex."

"Of course I will Rick, but there is no need, because you will come back. Right?"

I don't answer. I have no plans on making it out of this temple alive. The only thing I know is that before I go, I am going take that bastard that took my wife from me. HE is the reason my son will grow up without his mother.

** He will pay**.


	2. Chapter 2

Jonathan's P.O.V.

I look up at Rick and Alex on the steps of the pyramid. They were both out of breath, but they were alive.

"They made it. Thank god." I hear my sister say right behind me

"Yes, fabulous." I throw my heavy backpack to ground behind me. I just can't carry it anymore.

I hear footsteps behind me. I turn only to see that witch plunge a dagger into my sisters' stomach. I am frozen; I don't know what to do. I hear Rick in the background screaming. I am staring at my sister when suddenly I am flying through the air. I had forgotten about Imhotep, and he had come up behind me and threw me into a pillar. I see stars

I don't know how long I was out, no more than a few minutes I think, but when I come to I hear Rick screaming for me. I get up slowly, my leg is really hurting. I must have hit the pillar really hard. I could use a drink right now. Again I hear Rick scream for me. I have never heard him sound like this. I am afraid.

I slowly walk over to where he is and I see my sister in his arms. She has her hands over her stomach and she is crying. I see Alex sanding there looking down at her with a mixture shock and hope on his face. He looks so much like his mother, with a bit of his father mixed in. With that look it's not a pretty picture if you ask me.

"Take ta-take him" Rick tells me, but I was already headed over there to get him. I may be a drunk, but I am not stupid.

I grab Alex by the arm and start talking to him.

"It's going to be alright Alex; your mother is going to be just fine." The words even sounded hollow to my own ears. I know she isn't going to be ok. I saw how deep that dagger went, I know how her face went pale, and I saw the smug look on that bitches face.

"Take care of Alex"

No Evy, no. I know I haven't been the best brother, but you can't just leave. I will try harder, I really will this time old mum. Please just try to stay, please, for me. I don't know how to live without you there to nag me and to get me out of trouble. Who is going to be there for me anytime I need to talk? Or tell me what a worthless piece of crap I brought back? I am just about to go push Rick off her and shake her myself, when I feel a pressure in my hand. I look at Alex. He is looking at me like the world has collapsed underneath him and he only has me to ground him. I cannot fall to hysterics. Not this time. After all Rick and Evy have done for me, I will not fall to pieces when their son is looking at me like I am the last life line he has. I WILL MAKE YOU PROUD EVY. If it's the last thing I do I will make you proud.

I give Alex a squeeze and pull myself together. Although my heart is breaking, I will stand tall. For Evy. Rick is on the ground sobbing on Evy's chest. How do I get him out of this? I am not the planner, I don't know how to be brave, and I don't know how to fix this. Evy would know Evy always knew what to do but Evy is not here, so it falls to me.

Rick has stopped crying but is just lying there like the ground has swallowed him whole.

I have never seen him like this. I don't know what to do; he has always been the strong one, the confident one, the one who always has a plan. He has always treated me like family, even after I take advantage of him over and over again. He has ALWAYS been there to help me, so this time I will be there for him.

"Rick?"

"Dad?"

He looks at us but isn't focusing. I don't think he is hearing us.

"Rick look. I know you are sad, we all are. But you have a job to do. If the scorpion king isn't stopped then E-Evy died for nothing." My voice breaks. I am astonished at myself. What I wouldn't give for a drink right now. Or maybe a dozen drinks.

"Dad? Dad, please get up. Dad please. I need you." Alex is beside himself, and still Rick just looks at us. His mouth opening and closing like a fish.

Ricks eyes are dull and glassy, but as I watch I can tell something is changing in him. He looks at Evy and kisses her lips one last time. When he turns around I see the man that was in the prison all those years ago. Dangerous and deadly. He looks like he did when he was going to the gallows, like the sun has imploded and he is ready for death.

I am afraid.

"Jonathan, I need you to stay out here and watch after Alex. No matter what happens you take care of him, do you understand?" Ricks voice takes on a desperate pleading that I have never before heard him use and never want to again.

"What are you going to do?" I am more than afraid, I am terrified.

"Just promise me that you will take care of Alex."

"Of course I will Rick, but there is no need, because you will come back. Right?" I just lost my sister; I couldn't lose my brother-in-law too.

As he turns, I see all of the emotion leave his face only to be replaced by a sort of grim determination… and anger. He walks up the steps and enters the temple, and disappears.

"What do we do now Uncle John?"

I look at my sister, she looks so peaceful.

"I wish I knew kiddo, I wish I knew."


	3. Chapter 3

Alex's P.O.V.

OK so there's running and then there's RUNNING. My dad and I we were RUNNING. I was running faster than I had ever run in my life. We saw the pyramid in the distance, and I could just barely see the diamond glinting on top. Hope Uncle John doesn't see that. We'll never get him outta here.

I can't hear my mum or my Uncle John over the sound of dad and my breathing, but I know they are there. Probably running as fast as we are, or trying to anyway. Mum was wearing high heeled boots. I could never understand why she did that, but that's my mum for you.

As we cleared the forest the bracelet started to drain my energy. I feel as if a weight is pulling on me.

"Dad…. The Bracelet….." I can barely manage to get the words out before my legs give out. I am not going to make it.

"Come on Alex." My dad says as he picks me up and starts running.

We aren't going to make it.

I can see the line of the sun as we run up the stairs. We are so god-dang close!

My dad jumps right as the sun hits the top of the pyramid and we hit the wall. It hurt. It hurt a lot less then dying would have, so I am not going to mention it to my dad.

"You know, it's…. not… easy….. being a… dad" He is out of breath from carrying me and RUNNING. I kind of owe something to him

"Yeah, but you do it real well" I say as I look at him.

"Thanks" he gathers me in for a hug and we both collapse against the cold sand wall.

I hear a "Click" and a pressure that has been on my wrist since I put on that blasted bracelet loosens. I look down and see that the latch has come undone. I pick up that stupid thing and throw it as far as I can away from me. I never want to see it again. My dad just nods at me, too tired to say anything.

In the distance I hear my mum talking. I can't make it out, but I am sure she is talking to my Uncle John. I am just going to wait here till she comes up, I want a hug but she has to give it to me. I can't get up to get one. I am too tired.

I hear the blade enter my mom's stomach, but I don't quite understand what's happening till I hear my Dad shout my mom's name. If I thought he was running fast before it was nothing to how fast he ran now. I thought I was too tired to move, I can't believe how wrong I was. I am trying to keep up with my father but I just can't. I have rather short legs. He gets to her first.

I look over at the witch and she just waves to me. She is holding the black book and walking with the priest. I can't do anything but stare at her as I run to my mum. I look at her and my father, he is holding her, and she is holding her stomach. I can't see much over the bulk of my father.

He is hollering for my uncle

"She's going to be alright, isn't she dad?" I ask hoping against hope that my mom will be fine.

"She's going to fine. Ta-take him" I am scared. I have never heard my dad sound like this. I feel my uncle start to drag me away, and I don't fight. I am just starting at my mom's face, and although she doesn't complain I can tell she is in a lot of pain. My uncle is talking to me but I am not listening. I am trying to memorize my mum's face, not knowing if she is going to pull out of this.

"Take care of Alex" those words echo in my mind over and over. My mum isn't going to make it. I am never going to see her again. Never get to tell her how sorry I am for putting on that damn bracelet, for getting her caught up in this mess. What am I going to do? Where do I go? Who is going to teach me about Egyptian culture? I am on the verge of breaking down and crying. I look up at my uncle John and see that he is looking at my mum with a strange look on his face. I squeeze his hand holding onto the only lifeline I have left, and he slowly looks down at me.

I see a bunch of emotions play over his face before settling on what I would call courage. Having never seen courage on my uncle's face it was a bit of a shock for me. He turns to look at my dad.

"Rick?"

"Dad?" I need my father to look at me, and tell me it's all going to be alright.

He slowly looks at me, but I don't recognize the man. This is NOT my father. My father is tough and strong, this man isn't. He just stares at me, with his mouth open like a fish. Who is this man? This is not Ricochet O'Connor the bravest man on the planet. Where is my father? Is he still in there?

"Rick look. I know you are sad, we all are. But you have a job to do. If the scorpion king isn't stopped then E-Evy died for nothing." He croaks out the last bit. I can't hear this. I want my dad

"Dad? Dad, please get up. Dad please. I need you." I don't mean to say it like that, but that's what comes out. It's true I do need him, and mum too. I can't even look at what was my mother; I can't look farther then my father's face. I don't want to see my mum devoid of life like my father is right now. I can't handle it. Please dad, please don't leave me like this. I am trying to speak, but tears keeping clogging up my throat.

As I watch my father I see him start to come back to life. His mouth goes into a straight line, like the time I knocked over his vase and broke it but ten times worse. He leans over and gives my mum a kiss on the lips, and still I can't look at her face.

"Jonathan, I need you to stay out here and watch after Alex. No matter what happens you take care of him, do you understand?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Just promise me that you will take care of Alex."

No no no nononononononooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Dad, what are you going to do? Whatever it is, don't do it. Please don't do it. For me, please. I try to speak but the words just won't come out, I can only watch in helpless despair as my father walks into the pyramid. I don't think I will ever see him again.

"What do we do now Uncle John?" I ask hoping for some answers, something that can stop my world from spinning.

"I wish I knew kiddo, I wish I knew" I should've known he wouldn't have any answers.

I go to sit down on a rock that is away from what used to be mum, I can't be near her. My uncle John sits down on the ground next me. All the tears I had been holding in come flooding out, and I bawl. I cry for my mum, for my dad, and the life I had known that is now gone.

I cry until now more tears come out. I lay my head in my lap and just sit. I feel hollow, how can I be so hollow?

"Just think Alex, she's gone to a better place. Just like it says in the good book"

The book! Why didn't I think of that earlier? I raise my head and look at my mom now. She almost looks like she is sleeping. Well I think it's time we woke her up.

"That's it! Come on Uncle John, we have work to do."


End file.
